1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dryers for clothing and equipment and, more particularly, to dryers which are compact, portable, and easily assembled and disassembled into a carrying case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the nature of many sports teams to compete with teams from other cities or regions, wherein the demands of such competition require teams to periodically be away from their home towns either overnight or for several days at a time. During many such outings it is desirable to transport a portable drier so that dampened clothing, shoes, and other athletic gear may be dried and freshened, particularly where laundry facilities are not readily available.
Dryers of the prior art have their limitations and do not satisfactorily meet the needs of traveling athletes. Conventional stationary dryers include either electric or gas heating elements, a motor-driven drum, and a means for circulating and exhausting forced air which is used for drying. Some dryers may include a means for dispensing fragrances; however, fragrances are more typically included in fabric softeners or antistatic sheets which may be placed into the drum along with clothing to be dried. One example of a conventional drier designed accommodate the particular needs of athletic clothing and equipment is the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,892 to Dhaemers. Dhaemers '892 discloses a drier which forces heated air around and through clothing and equipment placed within. The Dhaemers '892 design combines drying and mixing chambers, heating elements, and ultraviolet emitters, yet has no rotatable drum. Whereas the Dhaemers '892 invention is particularly well suited for athletic clothing and equipment, all embodiments of this invention are of considerable size and weight. One embodiment of the Dhaemers '892 design which is portable has the essential characteristics of its stationery counterparts; however, it is not designed to be assembled, disassembled, and transported easily by a person who needs to transport travel bags and other articles as well.
An easily transportable drier is disclosed in United Kingdom Patent No. 2,247,514A to Chung et al. The Chung '514 design includes a collapsible housing, an air inlet which accepts the air outlet of an ordinary hair drier, and a means for hanging or holding small articles to be dried. While the Chung '514 invention may meet the needs of those who travel occasionally, there are characteristics which limit its use for athletic clothing and equipment. First, this design is reliant upon an external device, a hair drier, for airflow and heat, a device which is not optimally designed for the drying of clothes. Second, this design accommodates small articles such as socks and the like, but does not easily accept larger articles of clothing or pieces of equipment.
A sports equipment rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,849 to Martin. The Martin '849 invention comprises tubular structures which are designed to display and dry sports clothing and equipment. However, the Martin '849 invention is limited in the sense that it lacks both a heating element and forced airflow around and through the members, features which, if present, beneficially reduce drying times. Also, the Martin '849 invention is not designed to assemble and disassemble for traveling.
The desired drier is low in manufacturing cost, self-contained, lightweight, easy to carry, easy to assemble and disassemble, and capable of storing, drying, and deodorizing a variety of athletic clothing and related equipment.